


Clock’s tickin’, sweetheart.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Righting Our Wrongs [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe being Ashe, Ashemaker, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Idk what to say tbh, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Mercy being a mom, Ouihaw, Secret Relationship, Sombra being Sombra, Widow getting flustered, also Ashe can hack, that gets revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Amélie, Angela, Genji, and Sombra go on a mission to extract some files. It just so happens that the location they need to get to is right beside a Gang's territory. They're told to proceed with caution, and they do, but a certain white-haired gang leader finds them anyway. Amélie and Ashe up revealing their 3 year relationship to Amélie's friends.OrAngela looks confused, and Sombra just looks surprised again. “It was you!” Sombra says, pointing a finger at Ashe as Angela lowers her gun. “You’re the one who Amélie was with in her house that night! I knew I wasn’t seeing things, damn it!”Ashe smirks at Amélie again, “Oh, I sure was, and what a night that was.”Amélie lifts her left hand away from her gun and hits her in the arm, and Ashe’s hand flies up to cover the place she hit, “Ow! Damn it, Amélie!”





	Clock’s tickin’, sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this one was really fun to write
> 
> I hope you enjoy :P

“This mission should be quick,” Angela says from a few steps in front of her, where she’s pacing back and forth, “We just need to find some files in an abandoned building on the outskirts of London. It might take a while to extract them though, so we need to be careful. Even more so since we’re going to be in enemy territory.”

The people working on this mission are Angela, Amélie, Sombra, and Genji. They’re currently in the Overwatch dropship looking over important mission details before they drop. “Whose territory is it?” Genji asks from his place sitting on the table, playing with a shuriken between his hand. 

Amélie glances up at Angela. She’s curious about that too, and she’s almost certain that they wouldn’t send her on a mission against Talon for a while. Angela scans the paper for a moment, then looks up at Genji with a small look of displeasement as she replies, “It just says ‘A Gang’s Territory’. It doesn’t say which one.” 

“They must be new.” Genji says with a sigh as he stands, “Does anyone know who they are?”

Amélie bites her tongue and furrows her eyebrows. Surely they can’t be referring to- “Alright, we’re here. Once We’re outside, we need to find the building as quick as possible, okay?” Angela says as she picks up her staff and gun, heading towards the door. 

“Affirmative.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Understood.”

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

 

Amélie shot her grapple hook onto a nearby roof, pulling herself up to do surveillance. She doesn’t see anyone in this general area, and the only heat signatures are her teammates. She still has a bad feeling about this mission. Suddenly, she hears Angela through her headset. “Found the building. We’re going inside. Amélie?”

“On my way.” she says quickly before heading over to where they were. As she steps inside, the first thing she notices is that it looks like someone was here recently. “I thought the report said this place was abandoned.” she muses, running a hand along a still dusty cabinet.

“It did, but clearly, it isn’t as abandoned as we’d hoped. We’ll have to be quick.” Sombra says from her place at an old computer system, “Well, I have to be quick I guess. It shouldn’t be too long, just go keep watch,” she says over her shoulder, waving a hand fruitlessly in the air.

It just so happens that there are three entrances to the building, so Genji guards the back exit, Angela at the side, and Amélie at the front. Amélie looks down the street. It’s around 7 pm, so it’s already pretty dark out. What confuses her though, is that there is no one on the street. Not only does this one building look abandoned, but every single one on the street. Something doesn’t feel right. She hears Sombra yell, “Just 5 more minutes! This system is slow as hell!”

She shakes her head, Sombra never really has been patient. Her head snaps to the side when she hears a twig snap, and her rifle is immediately drawn, and pointing at the place the sound came from. She squints, but nothing else moves. Just as she’s about to lower her gun, she hears someone cock a pistol directly behind her. “Don’t move.” the man says, and she doesn’t.

Then, she hears him talk into an earpiece. “Boss, we got someone sneaking around in front of building 3.” 

She sighs. She’s not scared, not really. She’s been in this situation many times before. She knows to just play along until she sees an opening. Plus, she has 3 other people with her. They are at the opposite side of the building, but they’re there. “Why is it that you can never just deal with this stuff yourself, Booker?” she hears a familiar voice drawl from behind her. Her eyes widen as the voice continues, “Now, what is it this time?” she hears the man- Booker, she assumes, get pushed to the side roughly, and he merely grunts in response.

“Amélie? The hell are you doin’ here?” Ashe says, as she puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her around. She looks confused, rightfully so. She says over her shoulder, “Booker, get back to work, I’ll deal with this.”

Booker nods and leaves, leaving Ashe and Amélie standing there alone. “I’m on a mission.” Amélie says in a whisper, “I have teammates in the building.”

Ashe nods, glancing towards the building. “You’re lucky this is just outside our turf. I’d have to kill you if it wasn’t, we have secrets we need to keep.” Ashe says with a smirk.

At first, Amélie thinks it’s a joke, then realizes it really isn’t. Ashe wasn’t kidding when she said she did and continues to do bad things. She knows Ashe would never hurt her though, that’s a constant. “So, how do you wanna play this? I can leave and pretend this never happened, or stay and act like I’m gonna kill you. The second one will lead to them knowin’ about us.”

 

Amélie laughs quietly, “You’re okay with them knowing?”

“Of course,” she nods towards the building, “Clock’s tickin’, sweetheart.”

“Let’s go with the second one, then.” Amélie says after a moment.

Ashe nods and pulls out her gun, placing the barrel under Amélie’s jaw, tilting it up slightly. She smirks again. “Don’t worry, it ain’t loaded. Also, drop your gun. Makes it look more real.”

Amélie does as she’s told, feigning frustration as she hears it clatter to the ground, knowing that the sound will alert her teammates. Ashe grabs both of her hands swiftly, pushing her back against the wall and pinning them above her head, keeping the unloaded revolver pressed against her jaw. “We’re putting on a whole show, then?”

“Go big or go home.” she whispers.

Just after she finishes her sentence, 2 sets of footsteps start making their way towards the exit Amélie was guarding. Angela and Sombra most likely made Genji watch the files download, given he has night vision provided by his visor. The door slams open a few steps beside them, revealing an angered Angela, and a curious Sombra. The former immediately raises her pistol to point at Ashe, and Sombra’s eyes widen, though she doesn’t raise her gun. “Get away from her!” Angela yells at Ashe, making her chuckle. 

“Oh-ho, the angel’s got bite.” Ashe says slyly, and Amélie has to try really hard to herself from smiling at the joke.

“So, the gang was Deadlock, then.” Sombra says, and Ashe meets her gaze. 

“What of it?” Ashe barks back, and Sombra furrows her eyebrows, “Just an observation. Doesn’t surprise me though, you always were lowlifes.”

Amélie raises her eyebrows. This was certainly not the reaction she was expecting. Ashe looks Sombra up and down cooly, and this time Amélie can see that she isn’t faking her attitude when she says, “At least I don’t hide behind a false identity,” she smirks, and Amélie realizes that Ashe must recognize Sombra from somewhere, “Olivia.”

Everyone’s eyes widen in shock at that. Few people know of Sombra’s real identity, and Amélie knows for a fact that she’s never mentioned it to her before. She whispers, “How?” into Ashe’s ear, and Ashe merely says, “I have my ways. Let’s just say, I may be a lowlife, but I have many… hidden talents.” she looks Amélie in the eyes as she says the last part, and Amélie can feel herself blush. 

Ashe steps away from Amélie, and her arms fall back down to her side and she takes a deep breath. Ashe waves the gun in the air a little before pointing it back at Amélie. They meet each others eyes, and then Ashe smiles, pulling the revolver away and holstering it. She laughs as she crosses her arms. “You think that was enough?” Ashe says lightly to her fiance. 

Angela’s eyes furrow, “What?”

“More than enough. How did you know Sombra’s name?” Amélie asks as she picks up her gun.

“I’ve done some hackin’ in my 39 years.” Ashe replies casually, “She hid it well, though.”

Amélie raises an eyebrow, “Was this before or after-” 

“Before.”

“Before what?” Sombra asks incredulously, and Angela continues for her, “What the hell is going on?”

They meet eyes again, and Amélie nods. “Before we got back together.” Ashe says. 

Angela looks confused, and Sombra just looks surprised again. “It was you!” Sombra says, pointing a finger at Ashe as Angela lowers her gun. “You’re the one who Amélie was with in her house that night! I knew I wasn’t seeing things, damn it!”

Ashe smirks at Amélie again, “Oh, I sure was, and what a night that was.”

Amélie lifts her left hand away from her gun and hits her in the arm, and Ashe’s hand flies up to cover the place she hit, “Ow! Damn it, Amélie!”

They’re both too distracted to notice Angela’s eyes landing on the ring on Amélie’s hand. She nudges Sombra lightly, and whispers for her to look at her hand. Sombra gasps, which draws the couple’s attention back to them. “You’re engaged?” Angela asks.

Amélie’s gaze falls to her ring before returning to her teammates, “For 3 months.”

“How did I not notice?” Sombra yells as she throws her arms above her head in defeat. The other three laugh at her, and Angela says, “If it helps, I didn’t either.”

Angela turns her attention back to Amélie, “I’m happy for you. Just…” she glances not-so-subtly at Ashe, “Be careful, please?”

“Merci, and I will. She wouldn’t hurt me, though.”

Angela nods at her answer, albeit a bit reluctantly, most likely due to Ashe’s status, which is understandable. “Look, sweetheart. I gotta get goin’, alright? I have some business to attend to.”

Amélie nods and says "See you later." Ashe kisses her quickly, then turns and goes back where she originally came from before. Amélie stares after her, and when she meets the eyes of her teammates again, Sombra looks smug. 

“You’re fuc-”

“Watch it.” Amélie cuts her off.

Sombra clears her throat. “You’re uh… fornicating with a gang leader?”

Amélie rolls her eyes. “I suppose I am.” she sighs.

“I should probably be nervous about how she knows my name but I feel like she won’t do anything as long as she’s with you.” Sombra laughs.

“I’ll go check in with Genji.” Angela says with a shake of her head. Sombra brings that reaction out from a lot of people, to be honest.

“So…”

“Should I be worried?” Amélie groans.

“She tops the hell out of you doesn’t she?” Sombra laughs, and narrowly avoids a punch to her arm. 

“Mon Dieu, Sombra!”


End file.
